Erina Pendleton
|-| Part 2 = |ja_kanji = エリナ・ペンドルトン・ジョースター |birthname = Erina Pendleton |namesake = Eleanor Rigby |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = ~19 (Part 1) ~70 (Part 2) 81 at deathChapter 113: The Man Who Came Across the Atlantic Ocean |birthday = ~1869 |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = 1950 |cod = Natural causes |gender = Female |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = British |hair = Blonde ( , Anime) |eyes = Cyan (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = English teacher (Part 2) |hobby = |family = Jonathan Joestar (husband) George Joestar II (son) Elizabeth Joestar (daughter in law) Joseph Joestar (grandson) Suzi Q Joestar (granddaughter-in-law) *See: Joestar Family |mangadebut = Chapter 1 Prologue |mangafinal = Chapter 113 The Man Who Came Across the Atlantic Ocean |animedebut = Episode 1 Dio the Invader |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |seiyuu = Hisakawa Aya (Game) Nana Mizuki (Movie) Ayako Kawasumi (Anime, All Star Battle) |voiceactor = Michelle Ruff (English Dub) }} is a key character appearing in Phantom Blood and Battle Tendency. She is Jonathan Joestar's wife, mother to George Joestar II, and grandmother and guardian to Joseph Joestar. Though her appearances are few, she plays a significant role as a love interest in the first part of Part 1. Appearance Erina Pendleton is a fair-headed young girl then woman, who keeps her hair in a ponytail and is described as pretty. During Battle Tendency, Erina has aged, though doesn't have many wrinkles despite being in her 70's, and now wears glasses obscuring her eyes. Personality Raised in Victorian England, Erina is a very sweet, caring young woman who is every bit the proper lady. Though polite and gentle in her youth, Erina did show some strength of character: after having her first kiss stolen by Dio Brando she proceeded to wash her mouth without care that the water was from the gutter as an effort to lessen her shame.Chapter 3, Dio Brando the Invader Part 2 Nonetheless, she can also have a commanding presence if she wishes. For instance, Speedwagon noted when first meeting her that her eyes were icy cold, making it clear she did not want her treatment of Jonathan to be interrupted.Chapter 17, The Birth of DIO Erina greatly loved Jonathan throughout her life. Despite being separated from Jonathan for years, Erina took great care of him as soon as she met him again, keeping vigil over him and treating his wounds day and night to the point she'd fall from exhaustion. When Jonathan was mortally wounded, she was ready to die with him and could only be convinced otherwise to save a nearby baby, having great anguish at being separated from the love of her life.Chapter 44, Fire and Ice, Jonathan and DIO Part 6 Her twilight years did little to curb that inner fire, Erina being one of the few people capable of tempering her grandson, Joseph while also not betraying her grace and showing deep wisdom. Though significantly more stern, she was still the caring person she had always been. Most notably, in spite of growing up in the racist climate of Victorian England, Erina unhesitatingly befriended Smokey Brown, making her a woman truly ahead of the two prejudiced eras she lived through. History Phantom Blood Early life As a young girl, Erina is saved by Jonathan from a pair of bullies who have taken her doll to play with it. Though Jonathan is beaten by the bullies, leaving his bloodstained handkerchief behind, Erina becomes intrigued by his aspiration to become a gentleman.Chapter 1, Prologue Soon after Dio Brando enters Jonathan's life, Erina becomes Jonathan's girlfriend and the only one to give Jonathan comfort in light of his adopted brother turning everyone else against him.Chapter 2, Dio Brando the Invader Part 1 However, Dio learns of their romance and decides to ruin Jonathan's chance for love by forcefully taking Erina's first kiss. A humiliated Erina responses by washing her lips with a muddy puddle, a furious Dio then strikes her for such a gesture.Chapter 4, Dio Brando the Invader Part 3 Regardless, even after Jonathan fights for her honor once learning what happened, Erina feels too ashamed to see him again.Chapter 5, Dio Brando the Invader Part 4 Soon after, she moves with her father to India and Jonathan never saw her since.Chapter 17: The Birth of DIO Marriage with Jonathan Seven years later, moving back to England and working at the hospital her father is stationed at, Erina sees Jonathan again and tends to his injuries following the events that resulted with the Joestar Mansion burned to the ground. After Jonathan is discharged from the hospital a few days later, Erina remains by his side as they meet Will Anthonio Zeppeli, who uses his Ripple to completely heal Jonathan's body. When Zeppeli reveals that Dio survived the estate burning, Jonathan accepts the offer to learn to use Ripple while deciding to keep a safe distance from Erina for her well being. Once the incident at Windknight's Lot resides with Dio's assumed death, Jonathan returns to Erina and the two marry two weeks later. ]] They take a ship to go on their honeymoon to America, but the voyage is cut short by the reappearance of Dio. Erina finds Jonathan as he is fatally wounded by Dio, witnessing her husband use the last of his Ripple to cause the ship to sink. Though Erina intends to die by Jonathan's side, he convinces her to escape with an orphaned infant whose mother has been killed by Dio's actions. Jonathan pushes Erina into Dio's coffin, which shields her from the explosion and acts as a makeshift lifeboat. Ending up near the Canary islands, Erina vowed to tell of her husband's deeds to their unborn child. Post Phantom Blood After giving birth to George Joestar II, Erina gives the infant she saved to Straizo to raise as his own daughter. Years later, George meets the grown-up Elizabeth, marrying her as they later have a son named Joseph Joestar. But due to George's death by the last of Dio's minions and Elizabeth forced to go into hiding after avenging him, Erina and Speedwagon agree that it would be in Joseph's interests to keep him from the horrors that claimed his grandfather and father. As Joseph later comments, Erina is a strict guardian. Battle Tendency (1938-1939) Years later, Erina and Joseph travel to New York on Speedwagon's invitation. Like Joseph, Erina gladly makes Smokey Brown feel welcome as she invites him to a downtown Italian restaurant. On the way, Erina hits Joseph for jokingly insinuating that she and Speedwagon are more than old friends. Once at the restaurant, their dinner is disrupted when a mobster openly making racist comments about Smokey. Erina gives Joseph her permission to teach the man a lesson as long as he does not disrupt the other customers. After the fight, the mobster's companion is revealed to be an associate of Speedwagon who informs them of his death at the hands of Straizo. Looking distressed, Erina comments on how the events that happened 50 years ago seem to be continuing as Joseph assures her he is going nowhere. But Joseph departs for Mexico to investigate the Pillar Men under the pretense of a trip, leaving Erina ignorant of his adventure while telling Speedwagon to not mention anything about it. Despite Joseph's apparent death from fighting Kars months later and attending his funeral, Erina is delighted to find Joseph still alive while surprised that he married Suzi Q. In the epilogue, Erina is mentioned to have taught English at a school, and died in 1950 at the age of 81, surrounded by her loved ones. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 2 = * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = Part 1 = * * * |-| Part 2 = * * * * * * * }} Video Games Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden (NES) Erina appears as an old woman (her ''Part 2 appearance) in Area 3 at the port town, after beating the area's boss. She offers some minor information to the player. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Erina is presented in cutscenes throughout the game that reflect the original story. Gallery Manga= Erina crying.png|Young Erina in the manga Erina with Grape basket.png|Erina takes a Grape basket to Jonathan Erina_kissed.png|Erina's first kiss is stolen Erina sad.png|Erina sad Erina_breaking_up.png|Erina leaves Jonathan out of shame Erina_severe.png|Erina's severe gaze Erina nurse.png|Erina as a nurse Erina married.png|Erina married with Jonathan Erina_blushing.png|Erina blushing Erina after married.png|Erina in last chapter of Part I Jonathan-Erina last kiss.png|Last Kiss with Jonathan Erina_baby.png|Erina holding an infant Lisa Lisa GrannyErina.jpg|Mrs. Erina Joestar appears in Part II Erina_photo.png|A photograph of Erina Erina_epilogue.png|Erina's last apparition in the manga Chapter 48.jpg|Cover Chapter 48; Mrs. Erina Joestar with Joseph Joestar |-| Anime= ErinaFirstAppearance.PNG|Erina's first appearance, being bullied Erina surprised.png|Young Erina surprised when she hears why Jonathan saved her ErinaGrapes.PNG|Erina with grapes for Jonathan Zukyuuuuun.png|Dio forcefully kissing Erina Erina mouthwashing.png|Erina washing her lips with dirty water MCllN.png|Erina glaring at Dio DiobeatedErina.png|Erina slapped by Dio ErinaAdultFirstAppearance.PNG|Erina's first appearance as an adult ErinaCrying.PNG|Crying happily upon reuniting with Jonathan ErinaCaughtbyJonathan.PNG|Erina caught by Jonathan after nearly fainting Jonathan Erina Marriage.jpg|Erina and Jonathan's marriage ErinaShip.png|Aboard a luxurious cruise, reminiscing her time with Jonathan ErinaDress.png|Wearing an ornate dress, dining with her husband Erina&BabyLL.PNG|Erina and a baby as the sole survivors of the attack on the ship heading for America Erina51Joseph.png|Roughly 51 years old, holding a baby Joseph after her son's death JosephSmokeyErinaTaxi.PNG|An elderly Erina with her grandson Joseph and new friend Smokey Brown Part1LegacyPhoto.PNG|Photo of Erina with Speedwagon, Straizo, and a baby Lisa Lisa ErinaSWSmokeyFuneral.PNG|Erina with Speedwagon and Smokey at Joseph's funeral JosephFuneralEnd.PNG|Erina with the others surprised to see Joseph alive ErinaDeath.png|Erina lying peacefully on her deathbed with family at her side ErinaPassesAway.PNG|Erina passes away with a smile on her face Erina Anime.png|Concept Art of Young Erina YoungErinaCredits.jpg|Young Erina in the ending credits AdultErinaCredits.PNG|Adult Erina in the ending credits OldErinaCredits.PNG|Elderly Erina's cameo behind Lisa Lisa in the ending credits for Part 2 |-| Other= Erina_PBMov.jpg|Erina Pendleton in the Phantom Blood movie. PS2Erina1.png|Erina's first appearance in the Phantom Blood PS2 game PS2Erina2.png|Bringing Jonathan a treat of grapes PS2Erina3.png|Dry tobogganing with Jonathan PS2Erina4.png|Stricken by Dio PS2Erina5.png|Reappearance at 20 years old, treating Jonathan PS2Erina6.png|Speedwagon acclaims Erina's beauty PS2Erina7.png|Strolling wih Jonathan, moments before they meet Will Zeppeli PS2Erina8.png|Embracing Jonathan, after the two's union PS2Erina9.png|A final kiss with Jonathan PS2Erina10.png|Worrysome about her stressful situation PS2Erina11.png|Holding the baby safely in her arms PS2Erina12.png|The lone survivors, radiating under the sun References Site Navigation Category:Joestar Family Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 2 Category:Minor Allies